Everything Has Changed
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: What happens after your life is changed forever by the fear of losing the one you love? The BAU is going to find out when they notice something that wasn't previously there. Extreme Cross over with Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior Sam/Beth and Morgan/Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I hope you liked the summary. Warning nobody gets hurt in this story but a few previously kept secrets are revealed. What happens when the BAU discovers that Beth and Sam are together and Penelope and Derek are together? In this story the red cell team does not exist, the characters do but they are a part of the original BAU team. Beth and Sam have known each other a long time and are best friends, a little bit more of their back story is revealed throughout this story. Obviously Death of A Thousand Cuts never happened. The first two chapters are about how each of the relationships come together and the rest of the story is how they are eventually found out and what happens then.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior do not belong to me. But the plot does.

**Sam and Beth**

**"Sam!" Special Agent Beth Griffith yells as she hears a groan tear through him due to the hole in his shoulder. **

**She runs to the room he is in with her finger on the trigger. She sees the man who shot him with his gun pointed at Sam and immediately she thinks of the training she received in the FBI Academy and removes her finger from the trigger.**

**"Put the gun down!" She yells at the un-sub "Why ? What else do I have to lose? If I go to jail we both know I will get the death penalty." "How do you know that? Killing him isn't going to change that." "Oh but it is you're going to shoot me if I shoot him." "Yeah ****_shoot _****you." She says emphasizing shoot "Exactly! You're supposed to attempt to disarm with a shot but we both know you'll kill me." "No I won't." "Yes you will." The un-sub says before moving his finger to the trigger and BANG!...**

**A shot rang out and the rest of the BAU team rushed in ready to apprehend whoever shot one of their leaders. When they entered the room though they saw Beth kneeling on the floor beside Sam holding pressure on his shoulder while telling him he was going to be okay and the un-sub on the floor in a pool of blood. **

**"Beth." Gina LaSalle said gently as she walked over to the woman and saw that her gun was on the floor beside her. Gina turned and looked to the rest of the team and motioned to Derek Morgan. As Derek walked over to her Gina told Beth softly "Beth we're gonna call Coop an ambulance." She stopped seeing the other woman's shoulders shaking a little as if she was fighting back tears then continued "Beth we're also going to need your gun." As Gina turned to get up she heard Beth say "Okay." in a small voice.**

**"Derek." Gina began "Yeah?" "Call an ambulance and tell Emily to get Beth's gun." "Okay." Derek says before going to call the ambulance and tell Emily what to do.**

**A few hours later**

**Beth was pacing the hospital waiting room while the rest of the team watched on, by that time Penelope Garcia their Technical Analyst had been informed and was waiting along with everyone else. **

**Jennifer Jareau or J.J as everyone knew her, was walking back to her seat after having tried to get Beth to stop pacing as everyone else had attempted . Penelope being the only who had not attempted walked over to Beth and placed a hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her movements. When Beth turned her head to glare at whoever had stopped her pacing Penelope noticed tears in her eyes. After noticing this Penelope pulled Beth into a hug where she broke down sobbing.**

**As Beth was sobbing against her Penelope was whispering soothing words to her.**

** "Beth he's going to be okay." Penelope said "But what if he isn't Penelope?" "Don't think that." "I can't help it. I can't lose him." "You're not gonna lose him." "P I love him." Beth said in a voice barely loud enough to hear. Understanding dawned on Penelope's face and she led Beth to a chair by the rest of the team. "Hey Beth I understand now try to calm down." "Okay." Beth said as she attempted to stop crying.**

**After Beth had finally calmed down the doors to the waiting room opened a doctor came out. "Family of Samuel Cooper." He said. Beth jumped up and walked over to the doctor.**

**"So how is he Doctor?" Beth asked "Well other than a little blood loss he's fine." "Can I see him?" "Yeah I'll take you to his room now." The doctor said as he led Beth to a room.**

**"Sam." Beth said as she walked in the room "Yeah?" Sam said softly. At Sam's words Beth's face lit up in relief. **

**"Oh my gosh Sam!" Beth said as she walked over to his bed "Beth?" "Yeah." "Come here." Sam said with his arms open for a hug "I was so worried." "Why? You know I'm not going anywhere." "Yeah but," Beth started only to stop due to tears "Hey Beth stop crying I'm alive, now why were you so worried?" "Sam this is the closest I've ever come to losing you." "It's not just that." Sam said "Damn it. Well Sam we met each other 12 years ago and somewhere along the way I, I,I." "You what?" "Sam I'm in love with you." "Whoa." Sam said as his breath hitched and his heart stopped.**

** "I'm gonna go." "No!" "Why?" "Beth come here." "Okay." "Beth I have no clue what to say right now-" "Why did you ask me to stay then?" Beth interrupted "Beth can I finish?" "Sure." "As I was saying I have no clue what to say right now because the woman I have loved for so long just told me she's in love with me and my hearts racing." "You ,you love me?" "Yes Beth." Sam said with a smile on his face before he pulled Beth's face to him and kissing her gently.**

**As she pulled away Beth laughed slightly "Hey why are you laughing?" Sam said "Because who would've thought that we would end up here?" "Huh I guess you're right." "Come here." Beth said as she pulled him in for a lingering kiss.**

**A/N Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N My writers block period is officially over! Finally I get some writing in. So I finally started writing the Penelope and Derek part yay! I forgot to mention in the Author Note's last time that Penelope and Morgan are the only two that know about Same and Beth and Sam and Beth are the only two that know about Penelope and Morgan So I hope you enjoy. Please review**

**Penelope and Derek**

**"Hello?" Derek asks "Hey Derek." "Beth?" "Yeah." "What's wrong?" "Morgan." "What?" "Come to the hospital." "Why?" "Derek, Penelope was shot." Derek felt the breath leave him and his heart stop "What? Is she okay?" He asks "She's in surgery." "Okay. Beth." "Yeah." "I'm on my way." "Okay." She says before hanging up.**

**As Derek drives to the hospital his mind flashes back to the moment he met Penelope. He had not only called her the wrong name but something unprofessional as well, but she just said "I've been called worse." Ever since then it had been the two of them, hell they had each other's coffee order memorized 3 weeks in to their wonderful and crazy friendship. Suddenly Morgan is seeing a different picture that involves him and Penelope sitting around the table at the bar at Beth's welcome party which just so happened to be the night he finally convinced her to dance with him. As Derek pulled up to the hospital he finally realized that he was in love with Penelope and if she survived he was going to tell her.**

**Beth saw Derek before anyone else did and jumped up, she shot Sam a look before making her way over to Derek. Derek saw Beth in front of him and saw the blood on her shirt. **

**"Beth." He whispered "Hey Morgan." "Hey Beth where's the rest of the team?" "Right there." She said pointing them out. Morgan saw J.J. and walked over to her.**

**"Hey JJ." He said softly before her head shot up. Her eyes were bloodshot and he knew she had been crying "Oh J.J." He said before hugging her.**

**3 hours later**

**"Derek Morgan?" Derek heard a voice calling his name and turned around after getting up. He saw a doctor and walked over to her "Yeah." "Hi you're the one that Ms. Garcia keeps asking for." "Wait she's okay?" "Yes and awake, first thing she said was Bring me Morgan." Morgan chuckles at hearing this "Can I go see her?" "Yeah here I'll show you to her room." The doctor said as she took him to Penelope's room.**

**"Oh my god Baby Girl." Morgan whispered as he walked over to her bed "Hotstuff?" Penelope whispered "Yeah Baby Girl." "Derek." "Penelope. Come here." "Why?" "Because I plan on hugging you." "Morgan are you okay?" Penelope asked as she felt tears drip on to her shoulder "No." "Why?" "Baby Girl you really don't know do you?" "Know what?" "How much I love you." "I love you too." "In what way?" "What do you mean Derek?" "Do you love me in a best friend way or do you want more?" "Derek I, I , I…" Penelope trailed off "You what Baby Girl?" "Derek I want more." "Baby Girl I have been waiting to hear you say those words for you don't know how long." "Really?" "Yeah Penelope, you're my best friend, confidant, and the love of my life I don't know what I would do without you." Derek said before leaning in and kissing Penelope softly on the lips.**

**"Derek I want you to know that you're the same for me except you're also my hero and protector." Penelope said with tears in her eyes "Hey don't cry sweetness." "I can't help it not when something I have dreamed about just came true." "Aww Penelope I feel the exact same way I've been in love with you since the first time I called you Baby Girl." "Derek Morgan I'm kind of in love with you." "I'm kind of in love with you too Penelope Garcia." Derek said before capturing her lips once again. **

**A few hours later**

**Derek had climbed into bed with Penelope after they finished kissing and now the couple was simply lying in bed facing each other and talking while sharing lazy kisses. A few kisses later they heard the door open instead of sitting up like any normal person Derek and Penelope stayed wrapped in each other's arms until they heard someone clear their throat.**

**"What." Penelope whined "Umm P." Beth said laughing "Oh hey Beth. Did you bring that man of yours?" "Whoa what man?" "Morgan, I have a boyfriend." "Who is he?" Beth looked behind her and shot Sam a look and received a nod and smile in return "Well Penelope, Morgan looks like you both get to meet my boyfriend." "Beth I've already met him." "Oh yeah well Morgan looks like it's just you." "Come on in." "Hey P." Sam said while he walked in the door and saw Morgan's jaw hanging practically to the ground "How, When?" "Okay first of all slow down and to answer question one we've known each other for over 12 years and for when well it was when Sam got shot." Beth said "I knew you guys were in love." Derek says with a smile. **

**After seeing the entire team Penelope eventually fell asleep so Derek decided to listen to some music on his Ipod and eventually fell asleep too with a smile on his face…**

**A/N So that one was fluffy I'm sorry about anything that might've seemed out of character but I adore this ship and wanted to write something fluffy Please review I want to see how you guys like the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this is the third chapter and the gang is at the bar. I am excited because I finally get to use the Morcia pet names and I can do what everyone wants to do. I am sorry for not updating I have the flu.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me**

**"Hey Coop." Gina said as she saw Beth and Sam walk over to the table. "Hey Gina where are Emily, JJ, and Pen?" "Oh they're dancing." "With who?" "JJ with Reid, Pen with Derek, and Emily with Hotch." "Oh well where's Mick?" "Getting drinks." "Oh cool." "Hey Sam." "I'm going to go see if I can draw the others away from the dance floor." Beth said as she walked over.**

**"Hey Lovebirds." Beth said with a smile on her face as she reached Pen and Derek. "Hey Beth what's up?" "Nothing much Pen. Are you guys having fun?" "Definitely." Penelope said smiling. "So when are you guys telling everyone about your relationship?" "Beth that is for us to know and you to find out." "Okay Morgan…" Beth said before walking away.**

**"Hot Stuff," Penelope started "What Baby Girl?" "When are we telling them? I mean we are engaged." "I know maybe later. I want to tell them too." "Okay." Penelope said kissing his cheek before snuggling into him.**

**"Hey Sam." JJ said as she walked over and saw him nursing a glass of scotch "Hey." "So where's your girlfriend you won't tell us anything about" "She's at home." Sam lied while staring at Beth as she walked back over to him "Yeah right don't lie to me." "I hate profilers." "Uh Sam you are one." "Okay well we're not supposed to be dating anyway but I want to propose and I don't know what type of ring she would want." "Oh my." JJ gasps before smiling excitedly "Well tell me what she's like and I'll see if I can tell you what type of ring." "Okay but can you call me tomorrow if we don't have a case and help me because the rest of the team is here." "Okay!" JJ says**

**"JJ looks happy." Penelope says as she hears the song being changed and feels her and Derek slowing down. "Yeah. Hey mama?" "Yeah Sug?" "Okay well Pen listen to the song." As Penelope hears the first few notes of Taylor Swift's Love Story she smiles and laughs. "Aww Baby Boy you know me so well." "Yeah I do Baby Girl but I also know that it's the first song we danced to." "Aww Derek." "Penelope, we need to tell the team soon." "I know how about now?" "What do you mean?" "Derek kiss me." "As you wish mama." Derek said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.**

**"Oh my god!" JJ said as she watched Derek lean down and kiss Penelope "What JJ?" "Emily look at Morgan and Garcia." "Oh my god no way!" "How long do you think they've been dating?" "I don't know but from the way their kissing it's been a long time." "Someone should go remind them where they are." "Damn!" they heard Hotch say as he laughed. **

**"Derek." Penelope said as they finally pulled apart "Yeah Baby Girl." "I need a drink." "So do I." "Okay let's go get a drink and face the music." "Okay let's go." Derek said before leading her off the dance floor.**

**As Penelope and Derek walked over to the table with their drinks in hand, the team was staring at them. "What?" Derek asks as he notices the team staring at him and Penelope.**

**"Nothing. We're just wondering when this happened?" JJ asked "Oh okay let us sit down and then we'll tell you everything." "Okay." Emily said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Okay go with questions." Penelope said "How long?" Gina said "Since Pen got shot." "Wow!" "How serious?" "Well Jayje I moved in with him and we're engaged." "No way!" "Yeah." "Why are we just now finding out?" "Because we wanted to be sure that it wouldn't affect our jobs." "Well congratulations." "Thanks Beth." Penelope said before hugging the older agent.**

**"To Penelope and Derek." Sam said lifting his glass.**

**A/N So I'm ending it there don't worry next chapter will be longer. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy New Years! Hey guys this is my first update of 2015. This chapter is more about Penelope and Derek and the team's reactions, it also involves a case.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.**

**"Okay when do you want to have the wedding?" Penelope asked Derek as they walked into the elevator. "I was thinking maybe in July or August." "Why then?" "Because we get two weeks of vacation at the end of July or August." "Okay. We'll have to talk to your mom though." Penelope said before Derek's eyes got wide and he stopped in his tracks.**

**"Uh Derek?" Penelope said waving her hand in front of his face "Hey Derek hey Pen." "Hey J.J." "Uh Pen what's wrong with Derek?" "I mentioned talking to his mom about when she could come up for the wedding and he stopped." "Uh Pen he didn't forget to tell his mom and sisters did he?" "He might have." Penelope said as Derek blinked. **

**"There you are. So what happened Derek?" Penelope questioned raising her eyebrow "Uh Baby Girl, I may have forgotten to tell Mom, Sarah, and Desiree that we're engaged." "Derek Morgan! Call your mom and tell her right now!" "Okay, I will can I get to my office first?" "Yeah." "Wow." They heard "What?" "Nothing you two are hilarious." "Yeah, yeah J.J. we know." "Okay just telling you." "Hey we're on our floor." "See you later guys." J.J. said as they walked out of the elevator and towards the BAU.**

**As soon as they walked in the doors Penelope and Derek were called into Hotch's office.**

**"Penelope, Derek sit down." Hotch said as he closed the door. "So how long has this been going on?" "We told you that last night." "No you told us that you got together when you got shot, how long has this relationship been going on?" "Well really probably since we met we just didn't realize it until 6 months ago when Pen got shot and I realized that I was in love with her." Derek said.**

**"Do you think that it has affected your behavior here at work?" "No other than our flirting getting hotter and me worrying more it hasn't affected us at all." "Okay have you told Strauss?" "No we planned on telling her today." "Don't, let me tell her." "Why?" "Because she already thinks you two are in a relationship and is worried about how it affects you at work if I tell her that it hasn't affected you she may show some leniency." "Okay." "By the way don't show anything at work and you two should be fine, congratulations you two deserve it." "Thanks man." Morgan said as he and Penelope walked out of Hotch's office.**

**Outside the team sat waiting for them to come out. **

**"What do you think is going to happen?" Beth said as she looked at Sam who had joined them "I don't know but Hotch was smiling last night." "Yeah J.J but something has to happen." "I know Spence but Pen can't be fired and if we lose Morgan then…" "Look nothing's going to happen besides me and Pen being watched by Strauss." Derek said as he walked out.**

**"What happened?" Beth said as she jumped up and walked over to Penelope "Calm down nothing happened besides him asking us some questions. You can relax Beth." "Thanks." "Okay my fabulous furry friends me and Beth are going to my office to talk if you need us." "Okay bye Baby Girl. Lunch?" "Definitely and then we are telling your mom." "Okay love you." "Love you too." Penelope said as she and Beth walked to her office.**

**"So how are you and Sam?" Penelope asked after making sure her door was closed. "Well Penelope we're doing great but I think I'm pregnant." "What!" "Calm down Pen." "Uh okay how long have you thought you're pregnant?" "About 4 days." "You haven't taken a test?" "No." "Uh okay do you want to get one and take it right now?" "I don't know. I'm terrified about how Sam will react." "Beth if he loves you as much as I think he does then you have nothing to worry about." "Okay thanks Pen I'm going to go pick up a test." "Bye Beth tell me when you know." "Okay Pen bye." Beth said as she walked out of Penelope's office.**

**~ 30 minutes later~**

**"Penelope!" Beth said as she walked into the office "What are you okay?" "Pen, it's positive." "Oh my god Beth you're pregnant!" "Yeah!" "Are you excited?" "Kind of but I'm terrified about this." "Look Beth calm down. Tell Sam and see how he reacts." "Okay. Thanks Pen." "No problem Beth." Penelope said as Beth walked out of her office.**

**"Hey J.J do you know where Sam is?" Beth asked as she walked into the bullpen "Uh yeah he should be in his office." "Okay thanks." **

**"Hey." Beth said as she walked into Sam's office. "Hey Beth." "So Sam I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "Well Sam I'm pregnant." "What?" Sam said shocked "Sam I'm pregnant." "Oh my god. How far along?" He said with a smile on his face before putting hand on her stomach. "I just found out." "Beth I cannot wait to see our little boy or girl." "Oh Sam." "I love you." "I love you too." Beth said leaning in to kiss him.**

**~In the bullpen~**

**"J.J we have a case can you get Beth and Sam and tell them to meet us in the round table room?" Hotch asked as he walked out of his office "Yeah." "Morgan go get Garcia." "Okay." "The rest of you follow me, now." Hotch said to the rest of the team.**

**"Hey guys Hotch needs us all in the-." J.J. said as she walked into Sam's office and noticed Sam and Beth kissing. Sam and Beth sprung apart before Beth started blushing. "So this is your girlfriend?" "Yeah." "How long?" "Since I got shot." "Okay well you have some explaining to do but Hotch needs us all in the round table room." "Okay we'll be right there." Beth said as J.J. walked out of the office.**

**"Damn it Sam!" Beth said "Hey we would've had to tell them eventually let's go Hotch needs us." "Okay." Beth said before they walked out of the office.**

**"Okay go Garcia." Hotch said as Sam, and Beth walked in and sat down.**

**"Okay 4 women in Lexington, Kentucky have been kidnapped and killed. The unsub took them and held them for 3 days before killing them." Penelope said handing out the case files**

**"How do we know it's the same unsub?" Emily questioned "Not only do the mo's match but so does victimology." "Okay so more about the victims." "Well their names are Makayla Russell 26, Jenna McAllister 27, Alex Casey 25, and Julia Brandon 26." "Okay how are they alike?" "All 4 are brunette, brown eyed, and pregnant." Penelope said looking at Beth and watching as her hand shot to her abdomen. Penelope changed the pictures on the screen to the crime scene pictures. **

**"Each victim was bound and tortured ending with her abdomen being cut." Penelope said holding back tears. "Why did they wait so long to call us in?" "I don't know but we need to leave soon because another girl was kidnapped this morning." "Okay what's her name?" "Uh Olivia Smith she's 25 years old and 6 months pregnant." "Just like the other victims." "Yeah." "Okay Garcia I want you with us." Hotch said before the team got up and went to get their go-bags.**

**A/N So tell me how you liked the chapter. Please Review. Also Happy New Year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I wrote this a couple days ago and I am absolutely in love with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.**

**"Hey Baby Girl." Derek said as he walked into Penelope's office with her go-bag. "Hey Babe." "Are you ready to go yet?" "Almost I just need to finish putting my laptop in my computer bag." "Okay by the way we have an hour before we leave." "Okay, have you called your mom yet?" "No I was thinking that after you got done we could go call her before we have to leave." "Okay I'm done." Penelope said lifting her laptop bag over her shoulder and grabbing her phone. **

**"Okay here let's go put our stuff in the SUV and I'll call her." Derek said as they locked Pen's office and walked out to the bullpen where only Sam and Beth were waiting.**

**"Sam I'm fine!" They heard Beth yell "Oh god what did he do now?" Derek said smirking "Well gorgeous I don't know." "Hey Sam, what did you do now?" "Well Morgan I don't know I just went to grab Beth's go-bag like always and she yelled." "Sam I'm yelling because of what you said when you went to grab it." Beth said as she walked over to them. **

**"Oh! Why are you mad about that?" "Sam just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak and can't do things on my own." Beth said "I know that I just want you two to be safe. I'm sorry." "Sam don't be sorry I'm sorry for over reacting." Beth said before being interrupted, "Wait you're pregnant!" Morgan said with a huge smile "Yeah Morgan." "Congratulations man." Morgan said shaking Sam's hand.**

**"Hey Derek." Penelope said as she walked over to them "Yeah Baby Girl." "I know you're happy for them but we need to call your mom." "Okay I'm coming Baby Girl." Derek said as they walked over to one of the desks and sat down.**

**_"Hey Momma." Derek said as his mom answered the phone "Hey Derek is Penelope there?" "Yeah we're actually about to leave for a case." "Hey Penelope!" "Hey Fran." "Penelope how many times have I told you to call me mom?" "Sorry Mom." "It's fine. Now not that I'm upset you called or anything but why did you call?" "Uh Mom remember when me and Pen moved in together?" "Uh yeah." "Well we're moving in together, permanently." Derek said._**

**_"Derek, does this mean what I think it means?" "Well if you're thinking we're engaged then you'd be correct." "Oh my god! You're engaged!" "Yeah mom." Penelope said grinning. _**

**_"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you." "Thanks mom." "How long have you been engaged?" "Well we've been engaged for about 2 weeks, we just told the FBI a couple days ago." "Why didn't you call me as soon as you proposed?" "Because we wanted to see if we would get in trouble with the FBI." "Oh well, congratulations." "We have to go Mom we have a case." "Okay bye Love you." "Love you too." Penelope said as they hung up._**

**As soon as they got on the plane JJ and Penelope surrounded Beth. "So Beth how long have you and Sam been dating?" "Wait JJ knows?" "Yeah. She caught me and Sam kissing in his office." "What!" "Yeah." "Wait! Pen knows?" "Yeah I've known since Sam got shot." "How?" "Well when Beth was in the waiting room pacing, she told me she loved him." Penelope said grinning." "Really?" "Yeah. Wait, does JJ know about the other thing?" "What other thing?" Beth said "You know what we found out about today." "No! But Sam does." "How did he react?" "Well after I told him we got caught kissing in his office. How do you think he reacted?" "Obviously he's happy!" "What is he happy about?" JJ asked confusedly. "Beth do you want to tell her?" "She'll find out eventually so yeah." "Okay, tell me." "Well JJ I'm pregnant." "What!" "Yeah my reaction when I found out." "When did you find out?" "Today." "Congratulations!" JJ said as all three squealed excitedly.**

**"What are you three squealing about?" Emily said as she walked over to them "Should we tell her?" "Yeah." "Tell me what?" "Beth's pregnant!" Penelope screamed "What?" Hotch yelled. As everyone on the BAU jet stared at the four ladies Penelope and Beth started blushing.**

**"Whoa you're pregnant?" Reid asked "Yeah." "How long have you known?" "I just found out today." "Who is the dad?" Emily asked "Umm…" Beth started before getting up and heading to the bathroom. As everyone else stared at her back Sam got up and followed her. **

**"Hey Beth are you okay?" Sam asked concerned "Yeah I'm just overwhelmed." "Why?" "We just found out today and everybody else knows." "I know." " Yeah and I'm terrified to tell anyone you're the father because I don't want us to lose our jobs." "Beth, Strauss knows. She doesn't really care, as long as it doesn't affect our work." "What!" "Beth, we're safe we can tell everybody." Sam said laughing as Beth immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Okay, you calm now?" "Yeah let's go." Beth said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him behind her.**

**"Oh my god Beth are you okay?" Penelope said jumping up "Sit your motor mouth down Baby Girl and let her tell you." "Thanks Derek and yeah Pen I'm fine." "Okay now that we have that solved, who's the father?" Emily asked "Yeah who's the father?" "Should we tell them?" Beth asked Sam as he leaned down and kissed her.**

**A/N So I decided to stop it there. Tell me what you guys thought. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating I've been waiting for summer! So first I just want to give you guys an update on my life. My birthday is in 38 days!(Yes I've been counting down) I've been working on a couple of other non fanfiction stories. Don't worry I will continue fanfiction. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it to Criminal Minds will never belong to me. **"****What!" Emily said as Sam and Beth kissed. "You're the father?" "Yes Spencer." "How long has this been going on?" "Well Hotch we've been best friends for almost 13 years but we've been dating since Sam got shot." Beth said beaming.** **"****Aww congratulations." Gina said jumping up and hugging Beth before looking at Penelope curiously.** **"****Hey Pen." Gina said "Yeah?" "Why aren't you congratulating Beth and Sam on getting together?" "Well…" Pen said nervously "I kind of knew." "What!" "Yeah I found out after Sam came back to work." "Oh. Hey guys we're about to touchdown." "Okay." Derek said as they all prepared to land.** **~At the police station~** **"****Hey you guys must be the FBI right?" A young cop asked as the team walked in. "Yeah where's the lead detective?" Hotch asked "Right here." "Hi you must be Detective Blake." 'Yeah and you must be the BAU?" "Yeah SSA's Morgan, Hotchner, Cooper, and Griffith, agents Prentiss, LaSalle, Rawson, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and Technical Analyst Garcia." Derek said introducing everyone.** **"****Do you have a space where we can set up?" J.J asked "Uh yeah right this way." "So how long has Olivia Smith been missing?" "A little over 6 hours." "Okay so we have about 66 hours to find her." Penelope said as she took her laptop out and started linking up with their servers.** **"****Has there been any attempts at contacting the investigators?" Derek asked as he helped Penelope "Um yes there was a note left at the last crime scene." "What did it say?" "Um it said ****_Once again I win. Please catch me before more die. _****Why?" Detective Blake asked** **"****Because there could be indicators of the Unsub's mental state and where they are from." "How could it indicate where they are from?" "Different regions have different dialects and different meanings for certain words." Spencer said "Oh." "Uh guys." "Yeah Baby Girl?" "Look." Penelope said turning her laptop around.** **Derek gasped as he saw the picture of Olivia bound and bloody on the screen. "Uh Pen?" 'Yeah Hot Stuff?" "Is there anything else with the picture?" "No, sorry Derek." Suddenly there was a ding from the laptop and Penelope turned it back around.** **"****Pen, what's wrong?" Derek asked "I just got a new message." ** **"****What's it say?" J.J. asked "****_Why continue to try? No matter how many people are on the case you won't win… And neither will Olivia._****" They all gasped as Penelope stopped reading the message.** **Beth was shaking and had tears in her eyes as she heard the message. She immediately put her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes.** **"****Hey Agent Griffith are you okay?" Detective Blake asked gently making everyone look at Beth.** **"****Beth? Are you okay?" Sam asked "Huh? Sam? Yeah I'm fine." "Then why are you crying?" "Sam, remember she's pregnant." "It's not like I could forget. Beth, are you worried about our baby?" Sam said worriedly.** **"****Sam, I'm fine just seeing the look on Olivia's face made me cry. Are you forgetting that I'm going to be more hormonal?" Beth said "Thank god you're okay." "Thanks Pen." "Don't worry about it Beth." Penelope said before getting up and hugging her friend.** **Beth had calmed down and everybody was working on trying to find a connection between the victims. Derek and Penelope were working together, J.J and Reid were also working with the dump sites to create a geographical profile.** **"****Hey Reid!" Penelope yelled as something popped up on her computer screen. "What?" "One of the victims lived within walking distance of the dump site." "Well this could mean that this is the woman who he had the surrogates for." "So she could be the initial source of his anger." "Yeah, that sounded very profiler like. Let me guess we're rubbing off on you." "Yeah." Penelope said before Reid left and went to call Hotch. ** **"****So Baby Girl we're rubbing off on you?" Derek asked rubbing her shoulders to get her brain working again. "Of course. I can't wait until this case is solved." "I know, Baby." "Derek, I just saw something." "What?" "Look at the crime scene photos." "What?" "In the back ground it's the same street sign I can't believe nobody noticed this before!" "What?" "One of the suspects works on this street." "Oh my god! Pen you are a genius." "You're just saying that because it's true." "Au revoir, crazy girl I love you." "Love you too Hotstuff." Penelope called as Derek walked to go find Hotch.** **An hour later everybody was in bulletproof vests except for Beth and Penelope who wasn't in the field. "Okay Penelope what was the suspect's name again?" Coop asked "Jackson Bennett." "Okay." "Oracle of Quantico out." Penelope said making every one more prepared to enter the room.** **As they entered the room Derek and Sam simultaneously nodded at each other before moving. "Jackson Bennett!" Derek yelled making their presence known "Put the weapon down!" "Why? I've got nothing else to lose." "What about Rachel?" "Don't you dare mention her." "Why? You don't think she would approve of her father killing." "She's dead and she's never coming back." Emily yelled. "You don't think I know this." "Look Jackson, I'm a mother of a two year old boy. His name is Henry and thinking of anything happening to him makes me want to kill whoever caused him pain, so I understand. But even though I understand I would never hurt someone." JJ said "Twos a great age. Is he running yet?" "All over the place. Jackson please for the sake of Olivia's unborn child let her go." "Okay." Jackson said pushing Olivia towards the team and raising the gun towards his forehead and pulling the trigger. Olivia screamed as the sound of the gunshot filled the room.** **To Be Continued** **A/N As always please rate and review. I will update again soon.**


End file.
